1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet carry-in management system for a three-dimensional storehouse, and more specifically to the pallet carry-in management system for a three-dimensional storehouse in which a plurality of pallets are separately carried-in or -out of pallet retaining shelves supported at a plurality of upper and lower stages by pallet supporting shelf crosspieces positioned on both sides of the shelves in a shelf frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a three-dimensional storehouse for storing various goods (loads) carried by pallets automatically under control of a computer, there is known such a structure that a plurality of pallet retaining shelves are supported at plural vertical stages by pallet supporting crosspieces located on both sides of the shelves in a shelf frame.
In the conventional three-dimensional storehouse, since the maximum allowable height of the loads to be mounted on the pallet is fixedly determined on the basis of one-pitch dimension between the pallet supporting crosspieces and therefore limited thereby, it is impossible to store tall goods higher than the one-pitch dimension. Therefore, when tall goods are to be stored, it has been necessary to previously increase the pitch between the pallet supporting shelf crosspieces. In the case where the one pitch between the pallet supporting shelf crosspieces is determined to be large, since the number of stages of the pallet retaining shelves is reduced, there arises a problem in that the storing efficiency of the three-dimensional storehouse is lowered and thus the space availability is decreased.